RWBY: Coalition
by Frosty28
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, and SFFR are back with more adventures at their time in Beacon, along with more friends. While many questions remained unanswered, the students have to juggle between their studies, and thwarting crime. However, the more they dig deeper, the more becomes unclear. (If you have not, first read the fanfic, RWBY: Unity.)


A month ago, a robbery was stopped by several aspiring huntsmen and huntresses. While the culprit is not behind bars, they did manage to stop his plan to hijack the dust cargo on the docks. Now, the city of Vale is more bustling than ever. Airships from other kingdoms fly in for the Vytal Festival. People walk the streets, and even the Shopkeeper of "From Dust Till Dawn" fixed his shop, and reopened it. He strings a banner over the shop that says "Newly Reopened!" He makes a slight chuckle, and starts climbing back down the ladder. However, he makes one wrong steps, and falls off of it. He sits himself up, to see a girl in front of him.

The girl had brown skin, with mint green hair, streaming down the sides of her head, and bangs just above her red gleaming eyes. She wears a short green crop top, with a thick white trim going up to her neck, forming a collar. Along with it, she wears white pants that end at her calves, with leather chaps ending at the same length. From the back, she has two holsters for her weapons. Sorry for the shopkeeper, she said, "Excuse me...sorry. I'm not really from around here." She held out her hand, and helped the shopkeeper up. Once he got back onto his feet, the girl reached into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, with an address on it. She asked, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

The shopkeeper looked at the address, and he nodded while smiling.

Once he told the girl the directions to the address, the girl waved goodbye, and walked off. She walked past the corner of the stores, and a familiar voice to her said, "I knew you were lost."

The girl rolled her eyes widely, and walked back to the male hidden around the corner. The man had slicked back silver hair, with tufts of if falling down his face. His eyes matched his hair, with a partially zipped grey and black jacket, with half of the collar collapsed, and the other half, sticking straight up. Along with the jacket, he has rerebraces, and vambraces on both arms. He wears black pants with a thin belt, and a sash on the belt, draping down his thigh, and finally, black boots with a chamber of bullets going around his ankle, and a gun barrel going down the side of each boot. The walks up to him, and said, while holding out lien in a wallet, "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

Mercury, with his back against the wall, and arms cross, retorted, "That's not your money."

The girl remarked, "But it could be yours for five minutes of silence."

Mercury thought for a second, and said with a smirk, "No deal."

The girl growled lowly, until she said, "Fine." She pulled the money out of the wallet, and threw it on the ground. She walked off, and Mercury said, "Whatever, you want me." He follows while chuckling.

The two of them walked across the street. Mercury asked, "So how much farther?"

The girl answered, "A few blocks."

Mercury groaned, and remarked, "This place is so dull!"

The girl responded, "Meh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

Mercury finished her statement, "And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

They stopped, and the girl said, "That's every city."

In a mocking tone, Mercury turned to her, and said, "Oh Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take all my money! I barely have enough to get by!" He finished with a playful smirk. Emerald growled, and walked away. Mercury looked at her, and remarked, "You're no fun today..." He then followed.

They walked into the building at the address on the paper. As they walked into the dimly lit store, they were greeted by many books. Mercury stopped at the front cart, and started to look through the books. Emerald walked to the front, where a small bell was implanted there. Emerald gently hit the bell, and it rang out. A voice from the back said, "Be right there!" A minute later, walked out a man, with many books in his hands. He placed the books down while saying, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I..." He looked at Emerald and Mercury, almost as if he knew them. He shrugged it off as nothing, and said, "How may I help you?"

Mercury yelled from the back, "Just browsing!" He closed a book shut loudly.

Emerald responded, "Actually, I was wondering. Do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?"

Tukson answered, "Yes we do."

Emerald exclaimed, "That's great!"

Tukson asked, "Would you like a copy?"

Emerald answered, "No, just wondering."

Mercury slammed another book shut. Tukson started getting suspicious.

Emerald then asked, "Oh, what about Violet's Garden? In paperback?"

Mercury answered for him, "He's got it. Hardback too."

Emerald remarkd, "Oooh, options are nice."

Mercury opened it, and said, "Eh, no pictures." He dropped it, and he looked to Tukson, and asked, "Do you have any comics?"

Tukson answered, "Near the front."

Finally, Emerald asked, "Oh, wait! What about Third Crusade?"

Tukson thought for a second. The heavy silent air revolved around them. Tukson answered, "Um...I don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury, faking being surprised, said, "Oh."

Emerald asked, "What was this store called again?"

Tukson sighed, and said, "Tukson's Book Trade."

Emerald then asked, "And, you're Tukson?"

Tukson answered, "That's right."

Emerald remarked, "And I take it you came up with the catchphrase?"

Tukson nodded, and Mercury asked, "And, what was it again?"

Tukson sighed, and said, "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

Mercury then said, "Except, the Third Crusade."

Tukson remarked, "It's just a catchphrase."

Mercury exclaimed, "It's false advertising!"

Emerald then said, "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Mercury reached over to the switches, and moved two fingers over the first one, dimming the window. Emerald Continued, "I hear you're leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. You're brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear about that."

Mercury moved his hand over the next switch, dimming the door windows, and finally, over the last one, dimming the last window. Emerald continued, "And neither are we. You know who we are, don't you?"

Tukson glared at the two of them, and answered, "Yes."

Emerald then asked, "And, you know why we're here?"

Tukson, his voice turning grim, answered, "Yes..."

Mercury walked up next to Emerald. Emerald finally asked, "So...are you going to fight back?"

Tukson growled, and yelled out, "Yes!" He tensed his hands, forcing claws to protrude from his skin. He jumped on to the counter. Emerald and Mercury both stepped back. Tukson aimed at Emerald. He jumped at her, and clawed, but Emerald ducked under him. Tukson continued, but realized what he had done. Mercury pulled his leg into his gut, and forced it out, firing a shot to finish the job they came for. The two of them walked out the store. Emerald stretched up high, and looked over at Mercury, who was holding a comic. Emerald asked, "What's with that?"

Mercury shrugged, and said, "Eh, I like the pictures." He then closed the comic, and walked down the street.


End file.
